Rhapsody
by unhappyENDING
Summary: Sara's first visit to Greg's apartment turns out to be more fun that she thought. GregSara.


**Author's Note:** This is my first _CSI_ fic, so go easy on me. I don't write a lot of fanfic in the first place. But, let me know what you think! **Disclaimer:** These characters are, unfortunately, not mine. They belong to CBS. 

Sara had never been to Greg's apartment. So when the Lori Kyman case wrapped up, she was more than pleased to have Greg ask her over. She had been wondering how long it would take Greg to finally ask her to do something, after all, they had been flirting for God knows how long. Sure, she had been hung up on Grissom for a while, and she still cherished him dearly as a friend, but she wasn't going to be hung up on him forever and she loved being around Greg.

"So, Sara, you still coming by tonight?" he asked as they ran into each other in the hallway. She nodded.

"I wouldn't break plans that easy, don't worry. I'll be there."

Greg smiled from ear-to-ear. "Great! I'm gonna order pizza, so be hungry! ..You do eat pizza, right?"

Sara chuckled. "I love pizza. I'll see you later, Greg" she said as she scurried through the lab.

Greg looked in the mirror nervously. Nervously? He couldn't figure out why he was nervous. He had worked with Sara for years now, and they had become really good friends. But he guessed it was because he never did shake that little crush he'd always had on her. He admired her; she was totally dedicated to her job, and he knew she'd been through a lot. But she still found time to care about others, and they had been working really well together lately. He flipped up the collar on his shirt and fixed his hair. Well, fixed it as much as his hair could be fixed. The knock on the door startled him slightly, and he chuckled at his current state as he went to answer the door.

Sara waited for Greg to answer the door. She smoothed out her pants a little. She had thought briefly about wearing a skirt, but then she realized that it was Greg, so why should she? She knew nothing beyond friends hanging out eating pizza would ever happen. Right? There was no time to quell her thoughts because the door opened, and Greg stood there, messy hair and collared shirt and jeans. Sara smiled at him and held up the bag of potato chips in her hand. "I brought a snack" she said, and she stepped inside. Greg smiled and nodded and stepped backward, allowing her to get the full view of the place.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he said, waving his arm out beside him like one of the showgirls on The Price is Right. "Sorry it's a little messy, but I haven't been home much.. you know, work and... stuff." Greg quirked an eyebrow and winked at her.

Sara smiled. A "little messy" was just not how you would describe Greg's apartment. It was pretty big, but you could barely make anything out beneath the clutter. The living room had a couch and chair, both of which were covered with clothes (dirty?). There were piles of music magazines all over the floor and a neat stack of forensic journals on the table. In the corner was a desk, covered in papers, with a computer monitor barely visable amongst the mess. She could see the little green light on the computer tower blinking beneath a pile of binders. AC/DC, Marilyn Manson and The Rolling Stones stared down at her from the posters on the wall, and a stereo with about a hundred CD cases scattered about was shoved against the wall. The TV wasn't sitting on a stand, it was instead on the floor, and the cable was messily shoved behind it. She could see a door directly beyond the main room that must lead to his bedroom. She briefly wondered what it might look like in there. The kitchen was to her right, and it was small, with a little table and two bar stools and a telephone. There were food wrappers and dirty plates all over the counter, and fridge magnets shaped like DNA strands.

"It's.. really cute!" she said with a little bit of hesitation, and Greg went a little red. "Thanks, I guess. You know, it's not much, but I like it. It makes me feel at home."

"Well, I guess that's all that counts" said Sara, and she took off her shoes. Greg moved over to the couch and shoved all of the clothes off onto the floor. "Come sit down!" he said, gleefully, "I promise you, my couch won't bite. I just got new furniture a few months ago." Sara did as he asked, and she sat down on the couch, reclining. "I could get used to this, it's really comfortable" she said, smiling. Greg sat down on the chair across from the couch, not bothering to move the clothes underneath him. "I ordered the pizza, it should be here soon. I hope you like Hawaiian." "It's my favourite", replied Sara. Greg smiled.

It became slightly awkward then, and they just sort of sat there for a few minutes, Sara's eyes darting around at her surroundings. Greg cleared his throat. "You want me to put on some music?" he asked, hoping it would help the mood. Sara nodded. "Sure, as long as it doesn't suck. I've seen some of the music you listen to, Greg". She chuckled. Greg looked mildly offended. "Hey now, at least I listen to music with a little bit of edge. What do you listen to? Mandy Moore? Christina Aguilera? The Backstreet Boys? You have no say in this matter, missy." Sara smiled and blushed slightly. "Shut up.. it's catchy!" she exclaimed, but Greg shook his head. "You're missing out," he said, "let me play you something good". He popped in a CD and turned up the volume. Sara raised her eyebrow when the music came on: _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_. Greg beamed. "You have to know this. If you tell me you don't know Queen, I might have to kill you." Sara laughed. "Of course I know Queen! I like this song." Greg sat back down, and they both listened to the song. Greg mouthed the words. The tempo sped up. He jumped to his feet.

"Come on, Sara, this is the best part!" he exclaimed, and he kicked the clothes on the floor out of the way, and grabbed her by the hands. He pulled her to her feet. She looked startled.

"We have to head bang here. It's tradition. Haven't you ever seen 'Wayne's World'? Get ready!" Greg braced himself. Sara stared at him in amusement. _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.._

The guitars started rocking and Greg began head banging. His hair was flying all over the place as he started air guitaring. He stopped briefly and looked over at Sara. "What are you doing!" he asked, wondering why she was just standing there. "It's no fun unless you get into it!" He went back to head banging and Sara joined in now too. They rocked out until the song was over.

They were flinging around his apartment like little kids. Jumping on and off the couch, they both laughed hard as they air guitared and danced.

Sara finally gave up and collapsed onto the couch, laughing hysterically. Greg followed suit, and he plopped down beside her.

He grinned at her. "That was more of an awkward silence breaker than I thought it would be". Sara stopped laughing and smiled at him. His hair was in his face. She reached over and brushed it aside, so she could see his eyes. "I don't think I've ever done anything that spontaneous, Greg. I'd ask you what you put in my drink, but you never offered me one. You're a horrible host." Greg chuckled. "I prefer other ways of seducing my colleagues" he said, making a James Bond-like expression.

"Either way, you're a pretty good seducer.. I think I could kiss you right now and not regret it." Sara went bright red. Had she really just said that? She felt like such an idiot. Greg was staring at her, a look of incredible surprise on his face. Sara got up from the couch and she put a hand on her head. "Oh God," she said, "I'm so sorry, Greg.. I didn't mean.. I mean.. I wasn't..". Greg took her wrists in his hand and got up to face her. "Don't be sorry, Sara. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?". He beamed at her, and she smiled back. He leaned in, and locked his lips with hers. The kiss was passionate, but it didn't last long. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Their lips parted and Greg looked to the door, and then back at Sara.

He smiled.

"The pizza's here."


End file.
